


Where the Wild Things Are

by Rheaird_of_Life



Category: The 100 (TV), queer the walking dead
Genre: F/F, basically they're on an island and some bad shit goes down, gets fluffy and cracky towards the end, thankfully elyza is a fucking badass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 20:09:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6208408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rheaird_of_Life/pseuds/Rheaird_of_Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elyza decides to check out an island resort, bringing Alicia with her. Things go downhill pretty fast after they're betrayed by an islander. A desperate fight for survival ensues...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where the Wild Things Are

**Author's Note:**

> This has a happy ending, I promise.

"Mason, you son of a bitch, get back here!" screamed Elyza as she burst through the doors of the resort and into the dead of night, the most dangerous time to contend with walkers. Having cleared them out earlier that day, the streets were mostly devoid of them...for the moment. They seemed to crawl out of the woodwork at the worst possible points in time.

Alicia chased after her, spiked baseball bat slung over her shoulder. She didn't like guns, never had. "Elyza, wait up!"

Elyza didn't respond and simply charged even harder after the double crossing bastard. Mason's lead was dwindling fast, but not fast enough. They were almost at the docks. If he reached the boat before they did, he'd leave them stranded on this undead island forever. Elyza wasn't about to let that happen, not after it was _her_ bright idea to come here in the first place.

She only had a couple of bullets left in her trusty revolver, an heirloom of her grandfathers. If she tried to shoot him down in full sprint, chances were high she would miss, leaving herself defenseless until she could reach her other weapons back at the resort. Sure she had _some_ faith in Alicia's abilities, but not a _lot_. The irritating, yet alluring girl was still very new to the art of killing walkers...humans were another story altogether.

Not being able to see very well, Mason tripped on a snag in a board and collided hard with the middle of the dock. As he tried to right himself, Elzya launched herself at him, turned him around and pinned the hunting knife above his head before he could slash her.

She pointed the muzzle of the gun directly to his skull and cocked it. Immediately he stopped squirming. "Give me...one good reason...why I shouldn't end your...miserable existence," she panted.

"I'm sorry!" he sputtered. "I didn't mean to-"

"Didn't mean to?!" she said incredulously. "Mason, you psychopath...you tried to kill us...in our sleep!" She slammed his hand into the dock. The bastard was stubbornly holding on to it. "With _this_ very knife!"

Alicia caught up, equally out of breath. "Elyza-"

"It wasn't me, okay?" he whined. "I didn't know...what I was doing!"

"The devil made you do it?!" spat out Elyza. "Is that what you want us to believe?!"

"I've been alone for so long," he sobbed. "This island...it does something to you. I can't explain it. I'm _sorry_."

"Sorry's not good enough!" barked Elyza, pressing the muzzle even tighter against his flesh. "You tried to kill us! Tried to strand us here! After we _saved_ your ass! After we promised to take you with us!"

"I couldn't wait any longer! I _had_ to get out of here tonight!"

She smashed his hand against the dock once more and this time he released the knife. "So instead of telling us how desperate you were to leave, you tried to kill us because..."

"Elyza," said Alicia again, placing a hand to her shoulder. "We need to head back. They're coming."

"He needs to pay first," snarled Elyza. "He can't get away with this betrayal!"

"You can't just kill everyone you don't trust."

"Yes, I can," she said, snatching the knife and standing up, gun still aimed at their would be killer's head.

Alicia placed a staying hand to her forearm. "You're better than this, Elyza. You aren't going to kill a man in cold blood."

"He's out of his mind, Alicia. I'm doing him a favour."

"Please, don't," begged Mason, now on his knees. The keychain he had snagged from around her neck dangled in his clasped hands, taunting her. All he'd have to do is flick his wrist and they'd all be screwed. "I shouldn't have done that. I won't ever try to hurt you again. I promise."

"Those who are about to die will say anything," she intoned sagely.

"If you do this," said Alicia, "I won't sleep with you ever again."

"You can't be serious!" groaned Elyza.

Earlier that day they had made love for the first time, thinking themselves finally secure from the nightmare world they lived in. Then Mason had screamed for help outside and they had rushed to his aid, learning the island wasn't quite as deserted as they had hoped it would be. Afterwards he showed them around the resort, like a tour guide, charming and self assured. The three of them played _Life_ together, cracking all manner of stupid jokes, and then called it a night. A few hours later he tried to slit their throats and steal the keys to their boat. The only reason they weren't dead now was because Mason was the worst assassin she had ever encountered, making all sorts of noise. It was a wonder he had survived this long on his own.

"I'm deadly serious."

"Well, what the fuck do you propose we do then? We can't just set him loose. He'll just come back here and steal our boat!"

"Not if he doesn't have the keys he won't," Alicia pointed out, gesturing to his clasped hands.

Elyza knew this was a losing battle. Alicia could be just as stubborn as herself. Her finger itched to end this right now, but Alicia's threat hung heavy in the air, air that was growing thicker with the moans of the undead. If they didn't head back soon they would be fucked. She should've grabbed a better weapon but she hadn't exactly been thinking straight at the time.

"Fine!" she growled. "Put the keys down and get the fuck out of my sight!" Mason nodded and did as he was told. "If I ever so much as _smell_ you again, you're dead."

"Can I get my knife back?" he asked timidly.

"Are you fucking kidding me? No, you can't have your fucking knife back!"

Alicia didn't fight her on this point, for which she was glad, and with a deep sigh, Mason disappeared into the night.

Elyza scooped up the keys, shoved them in her leather jacket, and then nodded to Alicia to follow her lead back to the resort. Elyza casually stabbed a few walkers through the eye sockets with Mason's hunting knife while Alicia decked another with her spiked bat, blood and viscera pulling loose. She grimaced like she always did at the sight and Elyza smirked at how adorable she was even in the midst of battle.

They continued on their merry way to the edge of the docks only to find themselves more or less blocked off from the mainland by a horde of walkers. The brainless fuckers could mobilize themselves faster than the National Guard.

"Fuck!" muttered Elyza. "Now what?"

"Now we get on the boat and get the hell out of here!"

"We can't go yet, Alicia, we haven't done a supply run! We need to stock up! We're basically running on empty!"

"I know, but there's nothing we can do about that now! It's suicidal to continue on this way!"

"It's suicidal to _leave_!"

The two girls looked at each other as they backed away from the mass of flesh eaters. Suddenly they heard the roar of an engine. They whirled around in horror to find their boat beginning to pull out of the harbour.

"What the fuck!?" Elyza pulled out the keychain to see that one was missing. "That lousy, good for nothing-"

"Come on!" yelled Alicia, tugging on her hand. "We've got to stop him!"

Alicia took the lead this time and dashed back the way they had just come. They were doubly screwed if Mason managed to make his escape without them. Boots pounded the docks in a desperate bid not to end up worm food. Even at full sprint they couldn't reach him in time. Skidding to a halt at the edge of the docks, they watched in fury and despair as Mason smirked back at them, waving goodbye.

Elyza was tempted to dive in after him, but Alicia held her back, sensing her intent. There were plenty of dead _in_ the water too. She could actually see a few of them clinging to the sides of the docks, bloated and grotesque.

The walkers continued their slow migration towards them. Within a minute it would all be over.

Alicia dropped her bat and cupped Elyza's face in both hands. "This is all my fault," she said tearfully. "I should've just let you kill him. I should've-"

Elyza brought their lips together, pulling her close, and they reveled in the feel of one another for a few blissful seconds.

Alicia was now full on sobbing into her chest. The walkers would be on them in a matter of moments.

"Fuck this," murmured Elyza. "I'm too badass to die without a fight." She stashed the revolver in the waistband of her leather pants and bent over and picked up Alicia's baseball bat, the nails gleaming with rotten black blood. Not wanting to leave Alicia completely defenseless, she handed her the hunting knife.

"Elyza, what are you-"

Without another word she yelled a war cry and charged at the first of them, knocking them off balance and into the water. Several grabbed at her as she kept pushing forward, swinging the bat around like a maniac. Not wearing her protective gloves, she was almost scratched on more than one occasion. She kicked these ones into the water. No way in hell was she going out in such a lame way.

Alicia tried to get up beside her in order to help but hopped back as one of Elyza's 360 spins nearly made contact. They were only about a third of the way along the docks when there was a horrible rending sound from somewhere in the distance. Elyza was too preoccupied with kicking walker ass to bother turning around to try and see what that was all about. Most likely she wouldn't be able to see anyway.

The horde was thinning out, which was good because she was just about out of energy. She was running purely on instinct and a primal need to keep Alicia safe, one that transcended her understanding. It was as if some inexplicable force had drawn them together and pushed them ever onward, to new, glorious heights.

There were only a dozen or so more left when the bat snagged in the latest walkers skull and wouldn't budge. Within seconds she was swallowed up, surrounded by putrid death and decay.

"Elyza!" screamed Alicia.

"Save yourself!"

Elyza punched and kicked them, trying to keep them at bay, but she was too exhausted to be very effective. They just kept coming. When she didn't think she could throw another punch, she remembered her revolver and snapped that out of her pants. Two bullets weren't going to be much help and would only serve to attract more of them. But she had no other options. She blew the brains out of the biggest brutes and then tried to shove through the temporary hole she had made. She made it through only to trip and stumble like a fucking idiot, like Mason.

Elyza panted into the dirt of the mainland. She knew her fight was over. She only prayed Alicia could pull through on her own, find some other way to make it off this Godforsaken rock.

Two of them descended on her, jowls barred and ready to rip her apart. She closed her eyes and waited for the excruciating pain.

It never came.

When she opened her eyes she found a pile of dead walkers at her feet and Alicia standing over her, covered in blood, the hunting knife gripped tight in her hand. Her hair was wild and a thin sheen of sweat coated her face and upper chest. Her shirt was torn and hung off her body in a lopsided fashion, partially exposing her bra. It was the sexiest image Elyza had ever seen in her life and it gave her the strength to yank Alicia down on top of her and kiss her for all her worth. After awhile more moans could be heard, but they weren't those of the walkers.

Alicia broke apart when Elyza's hand moved between them, and gazed at her with lust filled eyes. "We should probably do this somewhere a little safer...and less gross."

"Whatever you want, babe," Elyza responded, voice even more sensual than usual. She winked, squeezing her ass. "I want you to be as comfortable as possible when I fuck you all night long."

Alicia blushed at the crudeness of the remark as well as the anticipation and pushed to her feet, holding out a hand to help Elyza up. Elyza purposely let herself fall into Alicia, so she could steal a few more hungry kisses before they were on their way.

"What do you think that terrible noise was?" asked Alicia when she regained more of her composure.

"Don't know, don't care. Only got one thing on my mind right now."

Alicia was determined to ruin the mood. "What are we gonna do, Elyza? Our ride out of here is gone."

Elyza huffed in annoyance. "I'm sure we can figure something out."

"Mason never managed to, and he's been here for months."

"Mason is a dumbass."

"Yet he's the one who managed to outsmart us and...hey, I think I know what that noise was!"

Elyza pistol whipped a stray walker that had gotten too close and stomped on its head for good measure.

"Yeah," she said catching Alicia's eye, "and what would that be?"

"Our boat."

"Our boat?"

She nodded vigorously, smiling. "I think in his haste to leave Mason crashed into the tip of one of those rocks. You remember when we came in? There were only a few but they could've done serious damage if we'd hit them. Mason sunk our boat!"

Elyza snorted at how happy Alicia was with her deductive reasoning. "Serves the asshole right." She wrapped an arm around Alicia's waist. "Well, at least we know there's one ship he'll never sink." She grinned slyly at a confused Alicia. "The Lexark."

It took Alicia a moment to get it but then she rolled her eyes. "You're so lame. Who makes a ship name for themselves?"

Elyza opened her mouth to interject but Alicia sealed it with a kiss. If this was their fate for all eternity, so be it.

**Author's Note:**

> Bad, Mason, bad.


End file.
